An Unorthodox Friendship
by CatPockyLady
Summary: Claudia only needed to do two things: get reports on the young nobles and to learn how humans act. Though things never go as planned, and thats where Tao comes in!


**So ever since we've seen Claudia Tradio, I've always wondered how she'd work in the human world and how she'd do with our eccentric and adorable hacker, Tao.**

 **I don't exactly know how long it's been since the arc, but it's at least been a month or so (but idk).**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not Own Noblesse**

The human world has... Evolved so much from what Claudia has heard from Gejutel and the others. Looking down from the tall building she's standing on, she looks at all the humans walking by.

A small, rare smile graced her lips for a moment. 'It's nice... to see something other than bloodshed...' she thought.

She then furrowed her brows. It hasn't been that long since that incident occurred. Since the rest of the traitors came. Since her father-

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think you're supposed to be up here~" a singsong voice broke through her thoughts. Snapping her head around to put a face to the voice, she met a with a black haired man with a streak of white, wearing a black suit and a cheshire like grin, standing a few feet away from her.

While he didn't seem hostile, she couldn't help but squirm a bit. 'He must be one of the modified humans...' she thought, trying to figure out how to best deal with the situation.

"Well, I could say the same to you." She finally shot back, feeling a bit proud of herself. The man's grin didn't waver in the slightest. "Hm, true. We're both in the same boat," he admitted with a shrug. "So, with all due respect, what's a noble doing here anyway?" His tone changed almost immediately. Calm, but dangerous and that damn grin was still there.

Preferring to avoid any and all conflict, Claudia sucked in a breath. "I am Claudia Tradio of the Tradio Clan. I was sent here to check up on the young nobles and explore the humans, I am not looking for trouble but will fight if necessary." She explained, thankful that she didn't stutter or falter in any way.

"Oh thank god, so that all it was," He responded, putting his hands behind his head and sighing in relief. "To be honest, I don't think I could win in a fight with you, hehe." He chuckled.

Claudia blinked. What happened to that cold and dangerous demeanor he'd shown moments prior? 'He's... definitely a strange one...' she thought with a sweat.

"Oh yeah, my name is Tao by the way," he said. 'You're giving your name that fast?!' She thought incredulously but with a sigh and shake of her head, Claudia decided to drop it.

Turning back around to look at the humans, she thought about how to 'learn' from humans. She was told to not to draw attention to herself but-

"So whatcha looking' at?" Tao asked, sitting down on the building edge next to her, once again snapping her from her thoughts. "Nothing in particular..." she said with uncertainty, this mission was a bit more complicated than she thought.

"You said you wanted to learn about humans, right? Well why don't you change your outfit and go down to them?" Tao suggested, grinning when she glared slightly at him.

"And what is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She asked sharply.

"Hmmmmm, Nothing~ just that it'd be easier to blend in if you wore something that's similar to the humans down below." He said all too charmingly.

she saw sweat roll down his cheek a bit. He isn't slick. 'Good.' she thought, but... her crimson eyes looked down and scanned the humans and their clothing and found Tao was right. She would stick out like a sore thumb if she went in with what she wore now.

"Well, if I stick out so much what do you recommend I change into?" She questioned, then was reconsidering it when she looked at Tao who was grinning so mischievously. Suddenly, and loudly, clapping his hands together, Tao got up and got in front of the Family Leader with his head down . "This means only one thing..." Claudia gulped at his serious tone, sweat dampening her forehead.

"SHOPPING!" The man all but shouted, causing the woman to jump a bit.

'I'm... going to regret this, indefinitely...' was the thought that went through her mind as she watched Tao bounce away.


End file.
